


Story of a Night

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [21]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is haunted by his past again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! :D  
> Another little fluffy thing for now, the bigger stories all keep me super busy ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

He saw the machines again, heard their screeching, whirring, felt the needles break his skin. Then the knives, cutting him open, felt hot and cold scorching him, inflicting more and more pain.  
His chest rose and sank heavily, tears ran down his tortured face, he begged for it to stop, past all reservations. But received only silence or the occasional laugh at his pathetic state, before being sliced open again. 

He felt metal shackles close around his wrists and ankles, forcing his body onto an examining table, then Wade screamed. Or thought he did, since there was no sound at all when he sat upright on the bed.  
His wheezing breath was the next thing he noticed, as he sat hunched over on the bed, head in his hands, desperately trying to shake off the hauting images of his past. It was as if he could still feel torturing, rubber gloved hands grabbing at him, needles stabbing his skin.  
Wade started to shake, the world began to spin around him.

He tried to catch his breath, but none of the things Peter taught him would work – from saying his secret little mantra, to convincing himself he was awake again, to counting or reciting shakespeare in his mind.

The first thing that seemed to really shake him out of his stupor, was a soft sigh to his right.

Wade looked over and found Peter sleeping, laying on his side, the blankets slid from his naked chest because of how much Wade’d thrashed around. The Merc stared at his boyfriend for long minutes, mesmerized by the continuity of the other’s chest rising and falling with every calm breath, by the faint shimmer of a ring on his left hand.  
Eventually, Wade’s panic subsided, but he still found his fingers trembling, in fact, his whole body was still shaking.  
Wade had managed to distance himself from the nightmare, but his body was still in unbelievable fear, physical memory consuming him. 

Peter slowly moved his lips and Wade saw how his eyes moved underneath the lids, maybe the young hero was dreaming right now, too. Wade liked to think that his lover dreamt only of good things, possibly right now seeing images of one of their dates, or some happy memory.

Ready to try and move again, the older man carefully scooted closer and lifted up a slim but powerful arm from Peter’s waist, before placing it on his own. Inching his way toward the wonderfully warm and soft body of his lover, Wade eventually cuddled up to Peter, feeling the younger man’s breath tickle over his collar bone. 

Wade surpresses a sigh, so entirely grateful to have this pefect man in his life, who loved him just as he was, not trying to change anything about Wade, as so many people before tried.  
Even now the smooth hand on Wade’s waist intuitively held on, not even bothered by the bumps and scars. Fuck, they were together for so long now that Wade didn’t even bother wearing a shirt to sleep, anymore.  
“Oh God ...,” he whispered, voice just a shaky hush in the otherwise silent room. “I love you so much.”

As careful as possible Wade cradled Peter’s sleep heavy body in his arms. Silent tears began welling up in the Merc’s eyes when Peter’s head lolled forward and his forehead touched the scar-riddled skin over the older man’s heart. 

For maybe another hour, Wade was lying awake, but was perfectly fine with just holding Peter, feeling his warmth and wondering in awe how he could look so absolutely stunning even in sleep. After a while, Wade assumed Peter’s dream phase was over, since he began moving a bit more, uttering the sweetest little sighs that slowly but steadily lulled the Merc back to sleep. 

As Peter moved more, his limbs slid over the silky sheets and Wade first smiled, then grinned fondly at how he gradually got more enveloped.  
In no time, Peter was wrapped around him like an octopus, legs intertwined with Wade’s, one hand in his neck, the other hand slid further around to the other man’s back, providing a comforting weight.

Before he even realized it, Wade’s eyes drifted shut and he fell back asleep.  
Not a single bad memory was able to haunt him any further, Wade felt safe in his lover’s gentle hold.


End file.
